


The First Kiss

by AlexElric95, PhoenixHare



Series: The Jay Arc Saga [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexElric95/pseuds/AlexElric95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: A continuation of the series of fics about my OC, The Adventures of Jay Arc Part One and Two.Some say you are destined to be together at the first kiss, but when Jay runs, Weiss wonders where they stand in their relationship/friendship.





	The First Kiss

Jay had a lot on his mind and he was doing the only thing that could help him through this; exercise. He was downstairs in his cousin, Saphron's, basement doing some push ups. He missed his grandma’s basement, as she had her own gym down there. But this was still a good place to work out.

He couldn’t believe what Ruby told them, that everything that they’ve been doing this entire time had been for nothing. They couldn’t stop Salem and it seemed like there was nothing they could do to change their situation. What’s worse was that it seemed like Pyrrha sacrificed herself for nothing. It just made him miss her even more than he already did.

Jay didn’t lash out on his friends, all he did was walk away. He just wanted to be alone at this point and he needed to think things over before he even thought of talking with the group on what to do next. He switched over to laying on his back so that he could do his sit ups. He would punch the air as he lifted his back off the floor.  Everything became more rhythmic; his breathing and his punches.

He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice the door to the basement open.

It was Weiss. She started to speak, which took Jay out of his train of thought, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Weiss.” he said, as he resumed his sit ups.

“I know you better than that. Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

Jay stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. With a deep sigh, he got up from the floor and made his way over by where she stood. He leaned against the wall and motioned for her to join him. She sat down next to him as they leaned against the wall. Jay turned his head towards her and started to talk, “After what happened earlier, you guys telling us there’s nothing we can really do… it just makes me feel a bit hopeless. It makes me wonder if this whole thing is even worth it. I didn’t want to make everyone upset just because I felt that way,  so that’s why I came down here. I needed to get my mind off of things and as you probably knew by now exercise is how I do that.”

Weiss could see that her friend was feeling distressed, so she placed her hand on top of his and leaned her head down against his shoulder; hoping it would have a calming effect.

“It’s ok to feel things Jay. I know things seem hopeless right now, but we’re going to try our best no matter what the odds are,” she said, holding his hand tight.

“Thanks Weiss. I appreciate you being here with me, it makes me feel a little better.” Jay said, smiling at his companion.

“You're welcome. You’ve been there for me when I needed it, I just figured I would do the same.” she said, continuing to rest her head on his shoulder.

They continued to sit there in silence, still holding hands. Jay couldn’t shake the feeling about how this seemed familiar. He felt like he was in the same situation before… but it wasn’t with Weiss. He looked over at her, he wondered what she was thinking about. But he quickly turned his head to face the other way, when he noticed her turn to face him.

_Did I do something wrong? I hope I didn’t say something to make him upset._  "Did I interrupt you?"

"Oh no you didn't interrupt. Why did you come down here anyway?" Jay pondered.

 She gazed at her friend and took a deep breath. Once she felt more relaxed,  she started to speak, “Hey Jay.”

“Yeah?” Jay asked, feeling very perplexed.

She didn’t hesitate any longer, pulling him into a deep kiss.

At first, Jay didn’t quite know how to respond. But not long after it happened, he found himself reciprocating her advances. He placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him.

Suddenly it all came back to him. He broke apart from her fast and got up from the floor. She looked up at him confused and he said to her, “ Weiss, I can’t do this right now…  I’m sorry.” Jay, not looking back at Weiss, made his way out the door. 

 

 Weiss didn’t know what to do. She had gotten the courage to kiss the boy she had feelings for and at first, it seemed like he liked her back. But, it turns out maybe he didn’t. She was confused and a little hurt. She needed to talk to somebody, she couldn’t keep how she was feeling to herself.

Walking over to Saphron’s living room, Weiss found Ruby, sitting on the couch as she was eating cookies and reading some sort of fantasy story.  She looked at her teammate and cleared her throat to get the girl’s attention.

Ruby looked up at her partner and said, “Hey Weiss! Something on your mind?”

“Actually there is. But can we go somewhere a little more private to talk?”

“Sure! Anything for my bff!” Ruby put down her book and grabbed her cookies. Together with Weiss, she left to follow her partner outside as she wondered what she wanted to talk about.

Underneath the moon light, they sat down at the edge of the porch and Ruby waited for her friend to speak. Light touches of snow could be seen all over the yard, with the grass that was left being a darker green. It wasn't cold, but you could feel a slight breeze in the air. In that moment, the wind swept underneath them, with the breeze being felt on their skin as it gently passed. 

After a brief moment of silence, Weiss turned to Ruby, “So, something happened between Jay and me.”

“Oh? Was it something bad?”

“No, not really… I kissed him.”

“Ohhhh. I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“I always knew there was something going on between you two. So tell me, how long have you guys been dating without telling me?”

“Ruby, Jay and I aren’t dating. I kissed him and at first it seemed like he felt the same way. But all of a sudden, he ran off before I could say anything.”

“Did you ever tell him how you felt?”

“No, I went for it. I never expected I would ever be the type of person who made the first move, but here we are. I’m honestly a little hurt right now because I didn’t expect to be rejected like that.”

“He’s not a mind reader, Weiss. How was he supposed to know how you felt when you never told him to begin with? You kissed him, but you never talked to him about your feelings. And besides, It might not be you.”

“What's that supposed to mean, Ruby?”

“Pyrrha.”

Weiss remained silent, thinking of the name Ruby uttered. She released a heavy sigh, “I didn't even think about Pyrrha. What should I do?”

She placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder, “I would go talk to him, tell him how you feel. That’s the only way you’re ever going to know if he likes you back.”

“Thanks Ruby, I really appreciate your help.”

“It’s no trouble at all. You’re my best friend, and I’m always going to be there for you.” Ruby said, as Weiss looked back at her and smiled.

 

 Weiss couldn’t find Jay back at his cousin’s house, so she decided to head out to try and look for him. She walked for what seemed like hours, until she spotted him. She froze when she realized where he was: the plaza where the statue of their fallen friend, Pyrrha, stood. As she made her way over to him, she could feel Pyrrha's eyes judging her from afar. 

Jay began to talk, "I guess you found me, take me away officer."

Weiss chuckled, "You sure know how to ruin a mood." She looked to Jay with a serious look, "Mind if we talk?"

“Yeah, we can. We can sit over there.” Jay gestured for her to join him. Once she sat down, the two sat in silence. Neither of them knew what to say, nor who should start. It had gotten colder and Jay noticed it was starting to get to Weiss. He thought about putting his arm around her, but he didn't think it would be appropriate given the circumstance.

Weiss turned her head towards him and let out a sigh, “So, as you know, I’m not very good at apologies. But, I’m sorry for coming on strong like that. It wasn’t fair to you and..." She continued with a second wind, "For a while now, I’ve had feelings for you and I want to know if it's an inconvenience to you."

Jay didn’t know what to say. After giving it some thought, he leaned forward in his seat, avoiding eye contact, "Why would you think that?"

Weiss looked over to the monument without saying a word. 

Jay noticed this and looked to the floor. Without facing her, he exhaled, "Pyrrha was my first love, and I thought I would have one person for the rest of my life. That's what it was like with my parents."

Weiss turned to look at him. 

"They had been together their whole lives and I wanted the same thing for myself. Then you and I started to get closer and I started to fall for you too. Crazy, right?"

She smiled at his confession, "No, not at all."

 "Before Pyrrha died, we kissed. Right now, I’m very confused. I do want to be with you Weiss… but it wouldn’t be fair to you if we started a relationship if my mind was elsewhere.”

Weiss moved closer, “I understand. As much as I know this is going to hurt right now, I know this is the right thing to do."

Jay smiled knowing that Weiss understood. He moved from the bench and offered his hand to her, "It's starting to get colder. Do you want to get coffee?"

She gently placed her hand onto his and picked herself up from where she sat, "I'd love to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! I apologize for the lack of content with this series lately. I've been busy with other things and I've been trying to figure out where I want this series to go. I've decided to continue this series as a series of one shots instead of full on chapter by chapter fics. It's just easier for me to write and it means I can get content out to you guys faster. Thanks to everybody who have read, commented, left kudos for this fic. It means a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy this one shot and have a wonderful day.


End file.
